creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 CoM Talk Archive 10 CoM Talk Archive 11 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Question? I was wondering what I can do to get my email registered. Thing is I`m using my school account School account does not let in unfamiliar emails So what should I do? Asha "Ash" Woods (talk) 16:49, March 21, 2018 (UTC)Asha "Ash" Woods hoi!Judewill1 (talk) 13:22, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Template change There is one instance on MediaWiki:Forum-policies-and-faq where needs to be changed to . Specifically in the "Writer's Showcase" section. It's not that big of a deal, but it would be less confusing for anyone reading the rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Got it! Thanks. I was asked what tt was for and I found it could be a tooltip, never realizing it was also for template stuff, hahaha. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:42, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::It's fine, it was basically just a snazzier version of with no other real function. If I find it being used on any other important pages I'll let you know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:47, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Kris Straub story Hate to bug you again, but it appears that The Gambler's original title was "Opossum Society." I have no idea why it's titled "The Gambler." Maybe the OP found it on /x/ and decided to upload it under that name? Anyway, if you could change that, it would be much appreciated. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :On it, thanks! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:41, March 29, 2018 (UTC) HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII. I'm a memestar so YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY. If you couldn't tell... I'm eleven! I got autism, ADHD, ODD. Soooooooooooo yah. Okie bye. Thas my signature. Oh and I'm a starter so yeh. Also I'm gonna be lookin for the bad ones (so I don't get nightmares so yeh. Okie bye. Just posting to let you know, it wasn't a story on my page (you removed 90% of my user page). thanks, laserraptorz Category Suggestion I'm honestly surprised there's no "Food" category. Do you think having one would be useful, since a lot of creepypastas seem to include food-related themes? Jdeschene (talk) 05:51, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Comment Deletion Hi Cleric, apologies for misusing the delete template. Could I please get my comment reply on The Interview deleted? Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 23:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Question, how do you delete your own creepypasta work, marked for review or not? I think my brother made something on this account which neither was he suppose to, but does not also meet what a creepypasta should be. Thanks in advance. Mudekki (talk) 19:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC)Mudekki So I cant post my pasta on here I've gotten really great feedback from that one is one of my best so far. Category suggestion:toys and board games I feel like this wiki may have had this category in the past, but I'm not sure. I think it would be a good category, though I'm not sure how to go about finding all the pages it would be applicable to. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:37, April 24, 2018 (UTC) I also think "Worlds" would make a good category as a contrast to "places". Worlds could be for stories set in a speculative setting or taking place partially in another world, while places would be for real life locations. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:15, May 4, 2018 (UTC) I second this. It definite seems like there's a need for this category. Maybe as a subcategory of Items/Objects? Jdeschene (talk) 18:16, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Mistake. Please Help! Hi. I made a bit of a goof-up. A user left me a message about having a username category. I mistook them for an admin and added the category to all of my stories. I do qualify for the username category (I have 11 stories). Can you help me? Thanks so much in advance. Sorry for the mistake. Jdeschene (talk) 14:04, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! I thank thee, O regal one! Jdeschene (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Spam Comment Yo, you mind deleting this asshat's comment on this blog? It breaks the page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:50, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :I wasn't even able to scroll to the bottom, lol, this link should work though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:00, April 26, 2018 (UTC) While you're at it, I think it would be best if all his "contributions"/comments were deleted, lest new users see them still up and think they are acceptable. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:01, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Hi there, just a general question. Do you happen to know why specific stories show up at the top of a category page? What is it that leads to those specific stories showing up with thumbnails? Just wondering. Jdeschene (talk) 05:42, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello, so, I just created a creepypasta called The Rusty Hook, I am wondering if it is good or bad. 02Reactor (talk) 20:05, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Please delete this Sorry about earlier, could you delete this post? I don't know how to do it. Regards, EmperorinYellow (talk) 19:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Please delete Delete this post, it's useless now, again, sorry... EmperorinYellow (talk) 20:18, April 30, 2018 (UTC) How to delete posts? Sorry about my previous behavior. Is there anyway I can delete posts? Suppose I regret posting something, like just now? Or is it necessary to ask an admin every time something needs to be deleted? Thanks in advance, sorry for any trouble I caused. I've read the rules and I'll behave from now on. Yours sincerely EmperorinYellow (talk) 20:17, April 30, 2018 (UTC) summary needs to be changed to on MediaWiki:Newpages-summary. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:06, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Damn. Staff disabled access to a lot of MediaWiki pages I've noticed. Guess they don't trust local admins not to break the site, lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:13, May 1, 2018 (UTC) sorry for disturb,but my page is all right??? i have a random question: how do people become admin ( even though i may never become one) Kermitfrog27 (talk) 22:44, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 22:59, May 3, 2018 (UTC) heres another stupid question for you: can I post my own creepypastas on here? --Kermitfrog27 (talk) 13:47, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Answered as well. :Vngel W (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Questions about writing and genres Hello, sir. I want to submit a pasta, I read the genre rules and know it will be about space, but it could also fit the theory genre. Here are my questions: 1- Should I submit my pasta to the writers workshop before putting it on the site or, if I'm confident enough of the pasta's quality, can I submit it directly as a pasta? 2- Can my pasta have more than one category? Can I put it in both Space and Theory, or should I choose just one of them? 3- I want to use a real world world institution as a setting in my pasta, the SETI (search for extra terrestrial inteligence) observatory to be precise. Are there any problems with this that I should be aware of? Can it be done or should I omit the institution's name? 4- As a side note, despite using SETI my pasta does not involve any form of alien life. It will be written as an e-mail or a letter. The main charecter is a worker of SETI that went rogue and wrote the e-mail/letter to publicise information he was told he shouldn't. That's why I'm worried about using the institution's name, but it is important to give the pasta credibility and weight. Thanks in advance. EmperorinYellow (talk) 03:50, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey, can you please review my story and tell me what I did right or wrong? Also, did I do the signature thing right? v v v v v (if not, I'll do a second try under this one. ~~02Reactor~~ 02Reactor (talk) 21:46, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am requesting to make a original Jane the Killer Story. It would have no mention of Jeff or any other used Creepypasta.Can I please make it? Pasta Request May I please make a original Jane the Killer pasta? --HIIIIIII (talk) 01:28, May 6, 2018 (UTC)BendyTheDEvilDarlin I made a story I just made a story Can you please read it? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Kiss_me I didn't have Error Pet saved. HEY! WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA? I DIDN'T HAVE IT SAVED!!!! (sorry caps) StarMun (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm starting a rebellion against your wiki rules. read my page to know why. (Cuz fuck your rules, admins!) StarMun (talk) 00:31, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Tell me how that works out for ya. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:33, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Overwritten Image Fourth down to the left, mentions SpongeBob but obviously isn't, previously was Also, I think the eighth down to the left shouldn't be in Nightmare Fuel, because it comes from an interview called "The Showing - The Scariest Meeting Ever". Am I sending this to the right place? --Squidmanescape (talk) 02:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I reverted it to the original image. That's not the first time somebody's overwritten that particular image, either. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:28, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Contribution and Quality Standards Hello, Cleric! I've comtributed my first story to the Wiki. It's called An Alert from the Future. I would like one of the admins, such as yourself, to review it to make sure it is up to the quality standards. I'll gladly change anything if necessary. I'm also curious as to how these standards are enforced, and who, if all the admins, are responsible for enforcing it. If you could explain to me how that works, I'd be very grateful, since knowing this process would make it easier for me to submit any stories for review ASAP. Thanks in advance. Best regards, EmperorinYellow (talk) 22:16, May 10, 2018 (UTC) If I might ask, why was my page deleted? Marietta1234 (talk) 05:13, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Marietta Concerning my own user category Hi, Noctevoire here. I'm here to apply for my own user category on the wiki after a long hiatus. Told to contact an admin; thought you'd be the best to talk to. My pastas meet all the criteria-- I have 10 original pastas for this wiki that do. Are there any steps to discuss along the way? Duskfallen (talk) 17:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC) My lil talk page message Why you reverted my lil message on my talk page? Honestly, I wasn't doing anything bad (In my POV that is). Toby Lee "I'm such a very bad boy" Nightmare Fuel Page 11 There were more than 50 images there, so I, Squidmanescape (talk) 03:50, May 22, 2018 (UTC), took the liberty of creating this page only to realize belatedly that I cannot actually edit the Nightmare Fuel Page. Could you please add this link to the Nightmare Fuel Page? Contest Judging hi. are you still looking for contest judges? User:Scorchedface33 Hello, I loved to know, what do you do for you job, or as a moderator on this site love to know! :D ScaryJamoTheLamo (talk) 16:21, May 30, 2018 (UTC)ScaryJamoTheLamo Hey, um sorry if this comes off a little rude, but I was wondering why my story wasn't up to standards and I was wondering what I could do to make it better? sorry if I wasted your time, and if you read this, thank you for atleast that. TheDarkRedMan (talk) 23:36, June 4, 2018 (UTC)TheDarkRedMan So why did you deleted the Max and Ruby 0004 page Hi, I thought I drop in to share some category ideas. I was thinking about Hotels, Shopping Malls, and Libraries can be creepy places, especially if they are abandoned. I have heard many ghost stories surrounding abandon buildings, some with gruesome backstories. If gore is not allowed on here, my apologies. If you think these are worthy catagories, let me know. BlueQuartz28 (talk) 13:22, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Videos So it seems FANDOM has decided to discontinue the tag which means every page using the YouTube template is fucked. Fortunately, only two pages used it. I already took care of One-Man Hide and Seek; now all that needs to be changed is Lavender Town Syndrome. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:54, June 8, 2018 (UTC) /* References */ How to add links on locked or protected pages? Hello, Clericofmadness, I want to add a link on thishttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eid_al-Fitr https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eid_al-Fitr page. And here is the link''' http://www.rohitsharma.co/17-top-eid-special-songs-2018-download-eid-songs/''' I want to add. Reason to add: This article is very helpful for those who are looking for Eid songs. Please help me! I'm new on''' CREEPYPASTA', I don't know how to use it, please' forgive''' me, if I did any kind of mistake. Thank you. Concerning my entry for SFTSS Hi, it's me, Noctevoire. I've been working on the story for SFTSS18, and I really want to submit it. However, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to finish by midnight. If possible, could you extend the deadline by a day, if it ends up that I don't complete it? Thanks, Duskfallen (talk) 02:33, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to read my story, but i dont understand what "a block" is. Also, did i do the signature right? GalaxyJelly (talk) 02:56, June 21, 2018 (UTC)GalaxyJelly Hello. I am but a lowly newbie, and I had a question. Where does the little symbol thing for this wiki originate? Why is it 4, semi-ovular, bloody looking spots? Just curious. Hey there. I just finished putting my first creepypasta together not long ago and I was wondering how exactly I would go about uploading it. Either I'm blind as a bat, or I just can't locate a page that tells me how to do it. I have it put up on FanFiction here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12985469/1/BattleBlade-Girls-THOMPSON-creepypasta Since it was written using FanFiction's up-to-the-minute spelling checker, I'm sure I've squashed out any spelling errors that are in there. I'll ask everyone in the workshop if it needs a little fine-tuning before it's ready to roll. I'm sorry if this is kind of annoying. I don't really come on Fandom very often, so I'm not familiar with how it works. (~~MissJessica10~~) :Answered! :Vngel W (talk) 13:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC) For whoever this is in regards to, There's a guy/girl name OreCreeper who has been making trouble multiple Wikias and I think you should have a close eye on him/her here. https://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:296751 https://town-of-salem.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:290376 https://town-of-salem.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:295132 https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7420 https://townofsalemcc.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1991?useskin=oasis -Sincerely Raven1207 Clark Ashton Smith There is a user called who post stories writen by Clark Ashton Smith. The user seems to want a Clark A. Smith category. The user posted 14 stories by the author, all of wich (ex. From the Crypts of Memory) are all listed in the user's profile. Zauedius (talk) 19:46, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Question Regarding the Community Tab What do the articles under the 'Expand These Articles' banner actually require? I want to assist, but the title is a bit vague to me, and I want to make sure I don't goof it up or do something that could cause problems. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 08:58, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity. Is anyone creepypasta real? Meaning lost episodes, Rap-rat. and all of them. Is rap-rat a normal game? And are ALL creepypastas fiction. I got desentized to them today. But Are they all just fiction stories. I'm only 13 and have A.D.H.D, Anxiety. It's just bugging me in my head. Im calm now. Mortised10 (talk) 01:45, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Answered, oh great Cleric. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Do you think that a horror story involving a yandere would be too cliche`?Neoncat22000 (talk) 17:19, July 4, 2018 (UTC) I love how well-maintained and orderly this site is! Trollpasta's a mess in comparison!Neoncat22000 (talk) 18:10, July 4, 2018 (UTC) My Question Has Been Answered Please ignore my previous question. It has been answered. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:51, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Category I was told that I should ask you if I think a category should be added. I've added more than ten stories (which I was told was the min. ammount required) by Clark Ashton Smith, and I think that stories by him should have their own category. Smith was one of the three major Weird Tales authors (Lovecraft and Robert E. Howard are the other two, and they have their own categories) and had relationships with many of the famous pulp writers at the time. He is known for his vocabulary, morbid subject matter and humor, and how he didn't really follow pulp traditions or cliches. For his poetry, he is considered to be grouped with the "Last Great Romantics." All the stories I've posted are on my profile, and his Wikipedia page (because I'm too lazy to find an offical biography) is here. Thanks. CASandLD (talk) 00:17, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Newcomer Greetings! I've recently joined the wiki, and had a few questions regarding site navigation. I've been on several different writing websites in the past (and actually had an account on this website several years ago) and some of them had a chatroom for users to talk to each other. Does this website have a chatroom? Another question I have is, when it comes to editing posted articles for grammatical purposes, is it alright to just edit the article if we see a clear mistake, or should we leave a comment and recommend the author fix it themselves? Other than that, I'm excited to be here! Don01C (talk) 16:44, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 16:57, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Avoiding reposting How do i check which stories of mine were deleted so i dont accidentally post them again? 100Masks 17:16, July 12, 2018 (UTC)100Masks :Answered too. :Vngel W (talk) 17:32, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Category Suggestions? Hello! A user (doesn't matter who) recently added some new categories to their soon to be deleted story, and I think they warrant consideration for implementation on the site. I think these three would make great additions to the site. Why have just two categories that deal with deletion? :b Fine delete this, I dare you, At least i have a life --Kolpik (talk) 22:32, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, Cleric I am glad to see that you see no problem with my blog post, as I didn't think anyone would. Mind letting me know who deleted in the first place as at this point I may want to add that to the blog post in of itself as well as you saying it is not against the wiki and fandom's rules at the top. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 02:55, July 22, 2018 (UTC) why is someone going to delete my article? why is someone going to delete my article there were monsters 666Red (talk) 15:12, July 25, 2018 (UTC) 666Red (talk) 15:26, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Delete Now template suggestion I come to you with the smallest suggestion. A few days ago when I was looking into how to mark an article for deletion I came across the template. When going to use it through the Visual Editor it asked me to input some parameters: "1" and "nocat". The latter parameter had an obvious function but the former was completely out of the blue. Upon further inspection I realised that this parameter is where one would enter a reason for the deletion of the page. With that said, could you (or someone else) change the name of that parameter from "1" to something less vague such as "reason"? I would appreciate it and I am sure that others will as well. Llanunall (talk) 00:37, July 26, 2018 (UTC) um hi did you leave a message on my message thing? (i dunno what its called ._.) i um dont know how to use this website yet so if i did anything wrong i'm sure i have no idea what i did .__. but uh if i did do something wrong then please tell me (i forgot what the message said bc i have a really really REALLY bad memory..) IFSANICWEREREAL (talk) 18:15, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :I'll answer this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Delete Comment Hello, I posted a comment with some artwork on the Gurgles and Bugman article. I'm in the process of rebranding some of my artwork under different names/profiles and would appreciate it if you could delete the comment. Thank you for your time and consideration. Geoffreyduprave (talk) 23:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Proposal | body = Could you take a look at and tell me what you think? Given you are the one who effectively runs the site your feedback would be greatly appreciated. }} Someone made an unauthorised edit to something I wrote The user LandToria edited my story Things in the Woods, replacing the opening with dick. Please deal with this. I have already reverted the change. KingSparta300 (talk) 22:43, August 8, 2018 (UTC) why oyu deleted my story??? A Couple of Small Things Heya Cleric, how're you doing? I happened to be stopping by & noticed a couple of things that it might make sense to change. There seem to be quite a few differences between the category rules on the genre listing and those at the site rules page for the genre listing. The latter seems incomplete, and since Llanunall's recent blog for new users links to it, this could lead to people not knowing the category rules. A couple of the rules are also redundant these days - e.g: "PokéMon and Zelda pastas are not to get the Video Games tag" isn't necessary now that "Stories in the PokéMon category are not to be added to any other categories, except Historical Archive, Memes, Poetry, Videos and Theory". AFAIK this is partially my fault, I was really rushing when I added the newer rules for exclusivity in these categories (sorry). As an aside, does it make sense to maintain these two pages separately anymore? Their content is very similar. My initial feeling would be to add the missing rules to the site rules subpage & redirect the original genre listing to it, although there could be some reason for having the two pages that I'm not seeing. Also, should Sheena be removed from the ? She seems to have demoted herself & . Hope you guys are all doing well, I miss contributing around here. Underscorre talk - - 10:03, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Odd request I come to you with a bit of a weird request. Could you please consider having FANDOM turn on the variables extension? I know it sounds like the most random thing in the world but I assure you it is not. All it does is allows you to create variables on the page which you can then use later on. It might seem silly to request this but I have just a few template ideas where this would really really help out and I would greatly appreciate it. 19:27, August 9, 2018 (UTC)